


a red-haired boy in the desert sun

by batterycityradiotower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Danger Days Era, Dom/sub Undertones, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, bottom!Gerard, not really but kind of, top!grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycityradiotower/pseuds/batterycityradiotower
Summary: while filming a video with gerard, grant decides they can't take any more of his teasing.(aka: gerard makes grant sexually frustrated, and he gets fucked in the danger days diner)
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	a red-haired boy in the desert sun

"so, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

gerard's following grant up the road from the trans-am, away from where the others are. the other's quiet, only asking to _"have a word"_ with him and not telling him what it was about. it sounded fairly serious.

"it's a personal matter."

"personal?"

"mm-hmm. i'd prefer if we could talk in private," they say, gesturing to the diner.

gerard glances over his shoulder. the guys seem preoccupied with arranging the props and finishing up painting some details on the car, so he figures it'll be alright. grant nudges him through the door first, the bell jingling noisily as they enter, then as it closes shut again. gee's about to ask what's going on, when he feels grant put their arms around him from behind.

he just laughs, "what's up?"

"only that you look gorgeous."

gee lowers his head shyly. "that's a lot, coming from you."

he feels grant's hot breath on his neck, their lips ghosting along his skin; barely-there touches that send static tingles throughout gee's body. their strong hands slide downward, towards his hips, and then they're dragging him closer.

"can't keep my eyes off you," they say in a low growl that makes gee quiver. grant slides one hand down to squeeze his ass. "you do evil things to me, gerard."

"wh-what did i do?"

"don't play dumb. you know what you're doing, prancing around in this little outfit." they tug on the collar of gerard's jacket, watching as he blushes hard. "i've had quite enough of your teasing."

"it's for th-"

 _"for the character,_ yes... the one _you_ designed." their lips move up the side of gerard's neck, feeling him tremble. "do you think it's _necessary for the character,_ that you bend over in front of me every couple of minutes? or that you moan like a whore every time i get you on the ground?"

they've had to endure the teasing of a certain red-haired boy in the desert sun for hours today, and they'll be damned if gerard keeps denying it. he may pretend to be an unsuspecting, sweet boy, but he's a professional at getting what he wants.

"do you know how many times we had to retake that shot because you couldn't behave yourself? you love stirring up trouble."

he bites his lip. "a little."

grant pushes their hand between gerard's thighs, enjoying the surprised gasp when they start rubbing him. "i want you, right now."

"grant-- there's windows everywhere."

"not in _here,"_ they say with a smirk, taking gerard's hand and pulling him towards the bathroom.

it's a small room with a few stalls and a sink, covered ceiling to floor in old tiles that haven't been replaced in decades. it's a little more secluded, but gerard has other worries.

"i... i don't think we can do it in time. they'll start getting suspicious, y'know?"

"ah, don't worry. i can be quick when needed."

they grind on gerard's ass, fingers digging into his soft hips. gee whines and pushes back on them for more, though he doesn't get any.

before he can react, grant's moved their hands to his front, unbuckling those skinny jeans they seem to be fond of. they unzip them, tugging them down his thighs along with his briefs, gerard's erection free of its extremely tight confines.

"i'll need some help from you." they reach up, pushing two fingers into gerard's pretty mouth.

he knows what to do, and starts sucking on them to get them nice and wet for what grant has in mind. he mimics what he'd do to grant's cock, bobbing his head and running his tongue along each digit till they're slick enough.

"there's a good boy," grant purrs, sliding them out of his mouth.

in a moment, he feels them pressing those fingers against his hole, circling the tight pucker. they push them both in and gee moans at the sudden stretch.

"you can take it, can't you?"

"mm-hmm... it's good," gee assures them.

grant's wonderful... their hands are forceful but not enough to hurt, their kisses just messy enough to make gerard weak. he wants them like moths want fire.

they're scissoring him open now, skilled fingers making quick work of opening him up. grant leans in and kisses their way from behind his ear down to his neck, where they bite into his soft skin; they know all too well that gerard loves being marked and he's disappointed that they won't have more time for it. it's only another minute before grant's fingers are sliding out. they move behind him, but gerard knows he's not stretched enough yet.

"grant, wait, i-- _ohh..."_ his words trail off into a moan as he feels grant licking at his tight hole. they spread his cheeks, before moving back in and running their tongue along the pink rim.

gee moans aloud, feeling them push their tongue inside him. it's a long, intimate moment, and holy hell it feels good. they're using their tongue like a damn expert, making sure to get him nice and wet as they wriggle the soft muscle inside him. grant squeezes his thigh, nudging them further apart and gerard complies; he'd do anything to keep them going. grant alternates between darting their tongue in and out of him, then gently laving it over his hole, then back again in the most hypnotic way.

gee wouldn't think he'd enjoy being shoved up against a grimy bathroom wall in some diner, but here he is, fully hard and aching for it.

"mmh, please... please," he whines, as grant pushes those two fingers back in. they move more smoothly, stretching him easier now that he's relaxed and all slick inside.

"just a bit more, darling," they say, kissing along the backs of gee's thighs.

"fuck me."

"i will, i will... don't worry your little head."

soon enough, grant draws their fingers back out, giving him a playful smack on the ass before unzipping their trousers. he hears them, presumably spitting in their hand and rubbing it on their cock.

"i'm gonna bring lube next time."

"good thought. can't wear jeans like these and expect to not get fucked."

gerard giggles softly, then feels the wet tip of their cock rubbing against his hole. it catches on his rim and then grant's pushing in, stretching him even more. gerard lets out a strained moan, trying to keep his thighs apart for them. grant's lengthy and thick, and he feels incredibly full before they're even all the way inside.

they go slow, making sure gerard can take it with the minimal amount of spit as lubricant. grant bottoms out, grinding into him and moaning at the tight heat around his cock.

"mm... just made for taking cock, aren't you?"

"y-yes," he whimpers and hears grant chuckle.

"would you even care if someone saw?" they tease, gripping gerard's hips tight as they move faster, "ah, i think you'd enjoy it."

gerard's cheeks are almost as red as his hair. he knows he would... hell, the guys could walk in on them right now, and he'd let grant finish. his cock twitches at the mere _thought_ of getting caught with them, hopefully while grant's fucking him against the wall like a cheap whore.

"maybe."

"just maybe?"

gerard gasps sharply when grant thrusts just right, hitting his sweet spot before pulling back. they move slower again, only giving gerard little half-thrusts.

"please..."

"you love attention, don't you..." they purr, nipping at gerard's ear, "maybe it'd be right to fuck you on that car."

gee pushes back on them impatiently. "yeah. after you fuck me here, first."

he can feel grant smile against his neck, and then _fuck_ they're moving faster again, one arm wrapping around gerard's middle to keep him in place.

_"ah-!"_

"no more whining. you'll get what you need."

"i can whine if i want," gerard challenges.

"not if you want to finish in time." they give a hard, loving tug on his red hair. "only a few more minutes... before we're, ah, expected back."

gerard's holding onto the wall as best he can, his boots losing traction as grant thrusts hard and fast. it's hot as all hell in there, the humid air making them both sweatier by the minute, but it's slick and tight and everything they want.

he feels his orgasm building quickly, his thighs trembling, and grant's fucking him like they hate his guts.

"fuck-- fuck, grant," he rushes out, "please, i... i'm really close-"

gee's rocking back on their cock, trying to match their movements as best he can, his palms flat on the wall as he braces himself against each thrust of grant's hips.

"touch yourself for me," they pant, before biting at gerard's exposed neck.

he doesn't have to be told twice. he reaches down, taking hold of himself and pumping quickly. he moans, getting relief after what feels like ages, even though it's likely closer to fifteen minutes.

"come on, love," he coaxes, "quickly, now."

in just a few more strokes, gerard's crying out and coming hard, his eyes rolling back in his fucking skull. grant rocks into him over and over, fucking him through his climax; it's electric and bright and perfect, and it leaves him moaning weakly against the tile wall. 

grant's breathing heavier now, their pace becoming erratic. "god, gerard... perfect, fucking perfect."

he loves it when grant just _lets go_ and uses him like a toy. gee feels them thrust hard before groaning against his neck and going still, their hips pulsing a few more times as they finish. it's warm and wet, and he knows grant just came inside him.

"ah, fuck..." they gasp, resting their head on gee's shoulder. they only stay like that for a moment before they're gently pulling out, their cum sliding down gerard's inner thigh. "afraid you won't have time to clean up."

"'s alright..." he says, pulling up his jeans, "i'll deal."

they flash gerard a grin, zipping up their trousers again. "they'll be looking for us like bloodhounds, by now."

gerard just laughs. "what're they gonna do? be mad about it?"

grant spanks him quickly as he hurries out the bathroom door, following close behind. they both head back out into the blistering sun, towards the road that leads to where the trans-am is parked.

"you'd better be careful. being smart at the wrong time can get you in trouble."

"oh, and who am i in trouble with?" he asks, pouting.

"well, not me, that's for damn sure."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh writing this made me reminisce back to 2013 when i saw the sing mv and thought "oh fuck.. those 2 have chemistry"
> 
> (edit: grant's pronouns have been corrected as this was written before they came out as nonbinary)


End file.
